The present invention relates to a method of assembly between:                a blister sheet having two plane main faces and comprising at least one product containment blister projecting on a first of said main faces, and        a linerboard having two plane main faces and comprising at least one hole for the passage of said blister,        
the blister sheet and the linerboard being capable of occupying a defined relative position, in which a first of said main faces of the linerboard is laid against the first main face of the blister sheet, around the blister, and at least one of the first main faces being thermoadhesive or being made thermoadhesive,
said method comprising the succession of steps involving:
a) placing the blister sheet and the linerboard in said defined relative position,
b) applying to the blister sheet and to the linerboard, which occupy said defined relative position, a pressure for the mutual clamping of their first main faces and a treatment capable of making adhesive said first main face which is thermoadhesive or is made thermoadhesive, for the time necessary for bringing about a mutual thermoadhesion of said first main faces,
c) causing the application of said pressure and said treatment to cease.
Such a method is used, for example, in the pharmaceutical industry, in order to assemble a blister sheet generally comprising a plurality of blisters containing a respective dose of a drug, for example in the form of a tablet or of a capsule, together with a linerboard carrying particulars identifying the drug and, for example, particulars relating to its dosage or particulars making it easier to adhere to this dosage. Said method may also have applications in very different technical fields, such as the packaging of perfume samples, of electronic components or of small tools, these examples in no way being limiting.
In the present prior art, this method is employed:                either manually, that is to say, more specifically, by handlers who superpose the blister sheet and the linerboard in said defined relative position by hand, if appropriate turn down flat onto the second of the main faces of the blister sheet a flap initially placed in the extension of the linerboard, in order to carry out step a, then manually offer the assembly thus formed between the plates of a thermoadhesion press, manually command the application of pressing, generally for a predetermined time, thereby carrying out steps b and c, and then manually recover the assembly thus assembled after the opening of the press,        or automatically, corresponding, in fact, to an automation of the steps of the manual method which has just been described, especially with regard to the offer to the thermoadhesion press and the recovery after thermoadhesion which continue to employ an alternating movement.        
This alternating movement of offer to the press and of recovery in the latter, even if it is carried out automatically, does not make it possible to achieve assembly rates as high as the possible rates for the production of the blister sheets and for the subsequent packaging of the assemblies respectively formed by a blister sheet and a linerboard mutually assembled, with the result that the operation of mutually assembling the linerboards, as it is currently carried out, slows the entire line for the packaging of a product from the placing under the blister sheet in the final packaging of the assemblies consisting of the blister sheets and of the linerboards mutually assembled.